Simple mundano
by Marinuqui
Summary: Sherlock Holmes se creía perfecto, pero se ha percatado de que, como los demás, es un simple mundano. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto ****Desafío** '**De Amores y Desamores**' del **Foro "I'm Sherlocked"**

**Género: Romance.**

**Pareja: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.**

**Palabras: Soberbia-Euforia.**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 1100, sin notas ni nada.**

* * *

**Soberbia**

******Soberbia** (del latín _superbia_) y **orgullo** (del francés _orgueil_), es un sentimiento de valoración de uno mismo por encima de los demás. 

**Sinónimos: Arrogancia, vanidad.**

**Antónimos: Humildad, modestia.**

― ¿Sherlock?

El hombre hizo amago de no escuchar, deslizando sus dedos con una gran destreza por la línea de la espalda del hombre, pero este parecía estar más serio de lo normal, y lo que menos quería era que el hombre se molestase. Una sonrisa divertida se mostró en su rostro, acercándose, tentador, al otro, con el fin de poder saborear un poco de su piel. Sus intenciones se frustraron cuando notó la ausencia de ese cuerpo que le enloquecía. Tanto tiempo mostrando pasividad para acabar loco bajo esas garras casi afiladas.

― ¿Me estás escuchando? ―El silencio se apoderó de la habitación― ¡Sherlock!

El muchacho se giró, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los negros de John, el que se cruzó de brazos, cubriendo así mejor su cuerpo con la bata azul oscura que tan bien le quedaba. El moreno solo se veía capaz de pensar detenidamente como librarse de esa prenda que tan molesta se le antojaba, aunque ese pensamiento tuvo que quedarse a un lado ante la severidad del otro. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? Solamente quería un poco de calor esa noche de frío. Eso, y por supuesto, con su querido Watson a su lado.

― ¿Qué sucede, John? Creía que era esto lo que querías.

―Lo que quiero es que Adler deje de seguirte.

Una sonrisa divertida se mostró sobre el rostro del mejor detective de todos los tiempos, levantándose de la cama. Sabía que el doctor estaba celoso de su estupenda relación con esa mujer, pero no creía que llegase la situación a ese extremo. Era cierto que con Irene tenía una comunicación especial, pero había quedado desde hacía tiempo que lo de ellos dos era más una amistad. Algo rara, pero amistad al fin y al cabo. ¿De verdad dudaba de su deseo hacia él? ¿De sus sentimientos? Bien era verdad que no lo decía, pero ese hombre era más que un capricho sexual. O que un experimento. Era la prueba andante de que no era un psicópata. Era la prueba exacta de que le gustaban los hombres. O el hombre.

―Venga ya, John…No puedes pedirme eso. Irene es la clave en todo este asunto, y debo admitir que su suma inteligencia y astucia me llama la atención. No creía que llegaría a conocer a nadie como ella.

―Es muy inteligente por lo que veo…

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada, levantándose y dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Su cuerpo era fino, y no muy torneado, aunque con un aspecto salvaje que le quedaba condenadamente sensual, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida al doctor, que se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía los labios. No quería volver a caer en los brazos de ese hombre con tanta facilidad. No sin dar algo de guerra.

Sintió los pasos en el suelo de madera. Sherlock se acercó con paso lento, deslizando entonces sus finos brazos sobre el cuerpo del otro, apoyando su rostro en el hombro, sin poder evitar sonreír. Le gustaba que el chico se molestase para pedirle perdón, y quizás, después le daría su regalo por tener tanta paciencia con él. El sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del chico, sin poder evitar sentirse bien al poder comprobar que Sherlock estaba a su lado. Sintió sus fríos labios sobre su respectiva mejilla, su aliento rodeándole el rostro. Creía que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

―Lo es. Casi tanto como lo soy yo…

― ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar tu soberbia, Sherlock? ―Se apartó de él―. Los demás somos iguales a ti.

―Te equivocas, John. Hay muchas personas que no me llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos. Son necios, poco inteligentes. ¿Me lo vas a negar?

―No, claro que no, pero hay otras personas que pueden ser como tú, o que son necios, pero tienen otras virtudes que tú no tienes. Y a esa Irene le sucede lo mismo. Quizás, muy en el fondo, hacéis buena pareja. Sois tal para cual. Arrogantes. Soberbios.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, haciendo que el rostro del otro se girase. Y fue tan rápido que a John no le dio tiempo a replicar nada. Sus labios se vieron atrapados por los del moreno en un beso arrebatador que le dejaron tan siquiera sin aliento. Creía que se acostumbraría a los gestos del detective, a su toque que le hacía casi derretirse. Pero no lo conseguía. Siempre se veía envuelto por sus cálidos brazos. Siempre se dejaba arrastrar hacia las tinieblas del deseo y del ardor.

Creía que terminaría, y no era así. La mano derecha del chico alto y menudo se adentró por una pequeña abertura de la bata, deslizando la palma de su mano por el pecho del otro, desnudo bajo la bata. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del de cabello grisáceo, callado por los furiosos labios del alto, que movía si lengua sobre la suya con el fin de dejar al más bajo sin aliento.

Quería doblegarle. Hacerle entender que su soberbia era con razones. Era mucho mejor que otras personas, pero con el doctor, todo había cambiado. Si antes le consideraba alguien por debajo de él, se había dado cuenta de que no era así. De que ese hombre le había provocado millones de sensaciones. Le hizo ser su igual ante los ojos de la humanidad. Se había vuelto un simple mundano, como todos los demás.

Pero ya no quedaba tiempo para esas cosas. Tiró del hombre con un movimiento rápido y encantador, haciendo que este se viese mareado. Su espalda chocó contra el armario de la habitación, y de nuevo, sus labios fueron acallados por un arrebatador beso que le dejaba casi sin sentido. ¡Qué tortura la de ese hombre, que sabía cómo hacerle disfrutar de placer! Pudo lograr devolver el gesto con el mismo furor, no sin antes ahogarse en esa sensación cálida que empezaba a acomodarse en su entrepierna. ¡Maldito Sherlock!

― ¿Sigo siendo soberbio, John? ―Preguntó el moreno, separándose del otro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí.

―Pero te gusta…―Musitó con una sonrisa, susurrándoselo con sigilo.

―Sí.

―No era una pregunta…―Señaló con una pequeña risa que provocó que el cabello del otro se erizase―Te voy a enseñar lo soberbio que soy, Watson.

Y sus labios fueron atrapados antes de ser empujado hacia la cama, cayendo en ella. El cabello alborotado de Sherlock solo dejaba entrever lo guapo que era al natural, y lo mucho que le encantaba al doctor. Más que encantar, lo adoraba.

― ¿Y eso va a hacer que caiga entre tus brazos?

―Hay un 99,9% de probabilidades de que así sea. ¿Probamos? ―John sonrió.

―Sorpréndeme.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos. En fin, este es mi segundo slash, y el primero con esta pareja xD Espero poder escribir algo decente, más que nada porque el slash me cuesta bastante xD. Un beso y gracias por leer ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto ****Desafío** '**De Amores y Desamores**' del **Foro "I'm Sherlocked"**

**Género: Romance.**

**Pareja: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.**

**Palabras: Soberbia-Euforia.**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 1003, sin notas ni nada.**

* * *

**Euforia**

******Euforia, (del griego εὐφορία), estado de ánimo - la capacidad para soportar el dolor, o la sensación de bienestar.**

**Sinónimos: Alegría, satisfacción.**

**Antónimos: Angustia, descontento.**

Sherlock deslizó sus manos por el pecho de John, regalándole una triunfal sonrisa que hizo que se estremeciese entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco con un toque pícaro que hizo que el otro soltase una carcajada que acabó resonando por toda la habitación. Le gustaba poder atraer de esa manera al doctor, y sonsacar una gran sonrisa por su parte. Lo único que le importaba era la felicidad de ese hombre que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo.

Las manos del de estatura más baja se deslizaron por la línea de la espalda del azabache, consiguiendo un levantamiento de cejas por parte de este. Le seguía incomodando el contacto físico, pero no era nada parecido a cuando los labios de él se apoderaban de los suyos con necesidad y fuerza. Dejó escapar un gemido por ese encuentro que se producía entre sus lenguas, y el temblor se apoderó de él.

Le gustaba quedar por encima de su doctor, pero a la hora de la verdad, era él quien se derretía entre los fuertes brazos de ese hombre al que deseaba tanto. Sus ojos negros centelleaban, felinos, buscando sus pupilas azules para provocar un encuentro más intenso que el de sus respectivas bocas. Quería dejar escapar un gruñido de molestia por interrumpir esa sensación de vacío tan placentera que le ocurría cada vez que besaba en la boca a John, pero cuando pudo deslumbrar que el muchacho parecía ser así la persona más feliz del universo, no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca similar a la sonrisa.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho, tirando así de la bata para descubrir su torso desnudo. No era como el del moreno, ni mucho menos, pero eso no le dejaba de resultar atractivo al detective. No pudo evitar morderse el labio con un toque sensual, y John, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar su aliento. Y fue como una llamada. Fue como una necesidad de dar la bienvenida a lo siguiente que estaría a punto de suceder.

John hizo todo lo posible y, con un fuerza, se giró para poder quedar él encima del otro, que parecía desconcertado ante ese cambio de táctica. ¡El que mandaba era él, y no el doctor! Pero cuando empezó a sentir unos pequeños besos posarse sobre su abdomen, recorriendo cada parte de su piel, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos disfrutando de esa intensa caricia que le proporcionaba su compañero de habitación. ¿Cómo diantres había conseguido vivir sin todos esos besos recorriendo todo su ser? ¿Cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo negando sus sentimientos? Si hubiese sabido desde el principio que esto habría acabado así, seguramente que todo hubiese sido más sencillo de sobrellevar.

Pero si había algo que le gustaba a Sherlock Holmes eran los retos. Esos que se interponían y le hacían comerse la cabeza. Y John, desde el principio, lo fue. Era obvio que sabía muchos detalles nimios de él que pudo adivinar con tan solo verle, o más bien, que supo ver a primera vista. Pero aún le resultaba un misterio ver como el chico se apoderaba de él y le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Y más cuando tomaba su brazo para poder besar la palma de su mano con cuidado.

Tampoco creía en la delicadeza masculina. Siempre había pensado que los hombres eran rudos, y que, en cambio, eran las mujeres las que daban el placer de la sutileza y delicadeza. Pero con él, todo era distinto. Era exactamente eso. Era poder saborear todo aquello que se le hacía eterno, y a la vez, demasiado efímero. Siempre, en esos instantes que vivía con el doctor, ansiando ya el siguiente. Y que nunca terminase. Que fuese un fuerte "para siempre". Sí, le quería. Quería a ese hombre como nunca había querido a nadie. Pero era algo que nunca admitiría. Nunca.

Las manos de John se introducen por el pantalón de gimnasia del moreno, que por extrañas razones, se lo había puesto para estar más cómodo por casa. Y sus manos no pudieron evitar tantear el trasero del otro, que emitió un gemido. Pero sabía jugar duro. Y no le importaba si así recibía un pellizco por parte de su amante. Seguramente hasta lo estaría deseando. Su mano derecha fue la que se atrevió a tantear la zona de la entrepierna, cubierta por el bóxer de tonalidad blanca. Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en su rostro ante la mirada llena de deseo del otro.

Y cuando recibió ese beso esperado que le dejaría sin aliento, sus cuerpos, entrelazados en una extraña posición que podía resultar tan erótica como cómica, se giraron, cayendo así al suelo. Soltaron una carcajada sobre los labios del otro, prosiguiendo con esa caricia que tanto le gustaba a Sherlock, igual que a John. Quería pensar que todo eso era lo más maravilloso de su vida.

Pero no lo era. Lo que verdaderamente le gustaba era el bienestar que le provocaba el doctor. Ese estado de euforia que siempre acababa con un sonoro beso, e incluso, con una noche como esa. Una noche donde los gemidos resonaban al otro lado, y de los cuales muchos serían conscientes. De esa felicidad que le provocaba cuando llegaba a casa lanzándole un sobre con un nuevo trabajo. La felicidad que le causaba el hecho que se encelase por algo tan estúpido como creer que podría enamorarse de una mujer como Irene, si tan siquiera pensar que se enamoraría de él.

La alegría que le causaba que le respondiese a sus besos, que le hiciese amor todas las noches. Que le tomase con fuerza y nunca le dejase ir. Cuando se despertaba a su lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre la almohada y posando su rostro sobre estos, mirando a John dormir con calma y tranquilidad. Y eso era lo que la euforia de Sherlock incrementase, al igual que su sonrisa. Le quería. No. Le amaba. Tanto que le podía doler. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Porque eso sería admitir que era un simple mundando. Y Sherlock era todo menos eso.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos. En fin, este es el fin de este one-short. Espero que os guste. Saludos :)**


End file.
